


we broke a rule

by iloveamysantiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveamysantiago/pseuds/iloveamysantiago
Summary: Don't get him wrong, Jake loves Amy’s pantsuits. She looks so hot dressed professionally and the pants let him look at her ass all day long. But god damn if he doesn’t love when Amy Santiago wears a dress. Set during "New Captain"





	we broke a rule

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is my first work and also first time writing anything remotely nsfw. you can find me on tumblr @iloveamysantiago

Don't get him wrong, Jake loves Amy’s pantsuits. She looks so hot dressed professionally and the pants let him look at her ass all day long. But god damn if he doesn’t love when Amy Santiago wears a dress. The way her tan legs stretch out. The way a floaty sundress skims her thighs or the way a tight dress shows every curve. Long before they were together, he loved to see her in a dress, fantasized about sitting next to her and slipping his hands under the hem and getting her flustered and wet in public. He spends a lot of time in his bed and his shower, alone, thinking about Amy in dresses. He wants to tease her in a bar, in a cab, in his apartment. He wants her to keep the dress on while he kisses his way up her thighs. He can’t decide which is hotter, the idea of seeing silky or lacy underwear under her dress, or nothing at all. He spends way too much time testing out both fantasies. He comes to both many times.

  
So now he and Amy have kissed and he can’t stop thinking about it. He’s desperate to kiss her more, to kiss her all over. But Amy says “no sex” and his brain comes to a screeching halt. He wants this to work. Sure he wants to do filthy filthy things to her but more importantly, he wants to be with her, and make her happy, and not screw this up, so he agrees.

  
Then Amy shows up to their date wearing that red dress. It’s got a high neckline and sleeves so he should be able to handle himself. He’s a grown man, after all, not an animal. But it’s so awkward, then Amy suggests drinking, and soon she’s leaning in, sitting closer, her bare thigh touching his. He can’t stop thinking about her lips on his, the way she immediately kissed him back, matching his passion. The way he hands came up and held his head. The way he wants to kiss her so much more and then he wants to touch her -- he stops himself.

  
He can handle this. Just because he’s drunk and Amy Santiago is the hottest person he’s ever met and he’s maybe in love with her doesn’t mean he can’t be a gentleman and follow the rules. While Amy is flirting with him, giving him eyes over the rim of her drink, he chants to himself “light and breezy, light and breezy.”

  
It’s a bit of a blur with the alcohol and enormous willpower it’s taking him not to interrupt Amy to kiss her. But the next thing he knows, they’re leaving the restaurant. He lets Amy ahead of him to be a gentleman and not at all to look at her ass and thighs in her dress. He groans because wow was that a mistake if he’s trying not to tempt himself any further.

  
As they’re walking down the sidewalk, Amy stops and looks at Jake. He can see she’s calculating something, he’s seen that look plenty of times on cases. He’s about to ask what she’s thinking about and then she’s kissing him, hands on the sides of his face, lips warm and a little clumsy but holy shit this is good. Jake’s arms go around her waist, pulling her tighter to him. He couldn't care less about what was happening around them. He pulls back, breathless, and kisses Amy’s jaw, to her neck. His hands are sliding up and down her sides and he rakes them across her hips at the same time his lips reach her ear and Amy Santiago, straight laced New York Detective straight up moans. Standing in the street, being felt up by her long time coworker and friend. And that’s when Jake loses his mind. He could handle the drinks, he could handle the dress, he could handle making out, but all together? Drunk Amy filthily moaning in his ear in public wearing a short red dress? He’s a goner.

  
He pulls back and looks at Amy. Her eyes are dark, her lips swollen, her hands gripping his hair for dear life. She nods at him.

  
Jake flags a cab surprisingly fast. Maybe the driver could tell how fucking desperate he is, he thinks. He makes sure to sit as close to Amy as possible. He tries to restrain himself in the cab but Amy starts kissing up his neck, raking her hands through his hair. He lets out a strangled “God” and grabs her knee. She responds by moving her legs apart slightly, maybe unintentionally, but his head swims. God this is his ultimate fantasy. He wants so badly to drag his fingers under her dress. He hesitates only for a second, then starts moving them slowly. He’s drunk and more turned on than he’s ever been in his whole life but he wants her to be able to stop him if this isn’t what she wants.

  
But she doesn’t stop him. Instead, she bites her lip, whimpers, and pulls Jake’s hair. Jake thinks for a moment that he might be dead but he’s fine with it. His fingers reach Amy’s panties and he finds that they are smooth and silky. He drags one finger up and down slowly, so slowly. Amy moves her hips, trying to get more friction, but Jake just keeps going slowly. He’s suddenly so glad he picked a restaurant far away from his apartment. He’s looking forward to whatever will happen when they get there, but finally getting the opportunity to tease Amy under her dress in front of an oblivious cab driver? Priceless. He halfway wants to tell the driver to just keep driving in circles. 

  
Amy’s breathing is getting shakier, and she’s rocking her hips back and forth. Jake leans in to kiss her neck and ear and she gasps again. He makes a mental note that she seems to really like that. As he’s kissing up her neck, he slowly slides her underwear to one side and touches her for the first time with nothing in the way. She’s already so wet, Jesus Christ. He slides his finger up and down but not touching where he knows she wants it. He finally ever so lightly circles her clit with his finger. Her hips jerk and he kisses her to muffle the soft moan. He keeps circling gently, he knows too gently. But the way she’s reacting is incredible and he wants to drag it out, to tease her and to make her want it so bad. As bad as he wants her.

  
The cab pulls up outside his building and he reluctantly removes his hand and pays the driver and they exit. Amy looks dazed, red faced, lipstick smudged, thighs spread and dress hiked up more than is publicly decent. He can’t resist and grabs her by the hips to kiss her deeply. When he pulls away, she shudders and says “Come on,” and he does not have to be told twice.

  
His hands fumble with his keys while Amy lightly scratches up and down his back. He finally gets it open and finally, finally, finally they’re inside and alone and wow the things he’s going to to do Amy Santiago.

  
He gently pushes her down on the couch by the door and immediately drops to his knees in front of her. He starts kissing up her thighs and she moans, finally able to be louder since they’re alone. “Is this okay?” he asks her, staring up from between her legs.

  
“God yes,” she exhales shakily. With that, he pulls her underwear down and doesn’t waste any time. He wants to tease her more but he knows he was cruel enough in the cab. He slowly licks up and down, then starts steady small circles around her clit. She whispers “oh my god” and he smiles a little at that. He keeps up a steady rhythm and then slowly slides a finger up and down, and pushes it inside. Her reaction is instant, with a louder moan than he’s heard yet, and her hips stutter, pushing her against his tongue more.

  
He doesn’t think she’s aware of doing it, but she starts a quiet stream of “oh god, oh god, fuck, please, Jake, yes, keep doing that” and at this point he wouldn’t stop if his life depended on it. What a way to go out, head buried in Amy’s thighs, under Amy’s hot red dress. So turned on that the blood loss from his head killed him. 

  
And then Amy says “Jake” and comes, against his tongue and around his fingers, and he keeps up his steady rhythm while she shakes and moans and pulls his hair. Fuck, he thinks. This is the hottest thing that’s ever happened. He wants to do that a million more times, forever. He kisses her thighs again and moves up to kiss her on the lips. She immediately kisses him back passionately without caring that she can taste herself on him. “That was amazing,” she says, “Oh my god. Please do that forever.” and again Jake thinks he really would like that. Maybe forever for real, but that’s crazy. Light and breezy, he reminds himself.

  
Amy unbuttoning his shirt distracts him from his decidedly not light and breezy thoughts. Amy unbuttoning his pants makes him forget them completely for now. Amy taking off his underwear and beginning to touch him makes him forget his name and what planet he’s on. He lets out a ragged “Ames” under his breath and whines when she stops what she’s doing. But she stands up and takes off her dress and underwear and he’s not complaining now because Amy Santiago is naked in his bed, smiling at him, crawling towards him, kissing him, touching him, and working her way back down to -- holy shit. Yep, he’s dead and it’s fine because naked Amy is slowly licking his cock from base to tip, all warm wet tongue and her brown eyes fixed on him. He closes his eyes and thinks of something, anything else. She’s barely done anything and he’s going to lose it.

  
She seems to sense this because she pauses to drag her fingers up his thighs and kiss his hip bones for a moment before earnestly taking his cock in her mouth and pumping with one hand. She’s amazing at this, just like everything else she does, sucking and moving her tongue and twisting her hand just right and looking at him with her deceptively innocent eyes.

  
“Ames, Ames, please, god, you -- ah -- you’ve gotta stop. This is not how I want this to end.” Jake puts a hand over hers, stilling her, then pulls her up so they’re face to face. “I want you up here.” She kisses him, surprisingly gentle and tender, before picking her purse up off the floor and pulling out a condom.

  
At Jake’s surprised look she says, “You know I’m always prepared” and he laughs and then gasps as she slides it onto him and then slides him into her. She’s still so incredibly wet and she whimpers as she lowers herself all the way down, so they’re as close as they can be. Jake thinks for the third time that he may be in heaven. Nothing has ever felt as incredible as being buried deep inside Amy Santiago. She pauses a beat, then slowly starts to move, picking up speed quickly. He’s out of his mind with pleasure, just focusing on how good she looks on top of him, breasts bouncing, hair wild, cheeks flushed, clearly enjoying herself.

  
He doesn’t want this to be over yet. He wants to make her feel so good, so so good, wants to see her fall apart again, wants to feel it around his cock. He brings his hand to her clit and begins rubbing in the circles he already knows she likes, and he watches her face this time just because he can. She whimpers and moves faster, and whispers “Jake, Jake, Jake, jakejakejakejake” and then she’s coming again, on top of him, around him, saying his name because he made her feel like this. Jake can’t hold back any longer and grabs her hips, moans deep in his throat, and comes inside Amy. In a condom, but still. It’s incredible. Amy collapses on his chest and his arms go around her, stroking her back. She kisses his chest a few times and he kisses the top of her head. Their breathing slows, and Amy rolls off of him, so they are laying side by side.

  
“So...we broke a rule.”


End file.
